Jedi Order
| Afbeelding = 250px | type =Orde | doel = Vrede en gerechtigheid | side =Light Side | document =Jedi Code | leider =Jedi Councils | kenmerk =Lightsaber | locatie =Coruscant Dantooine Ossus | affiliatie =Galactic Republic | oorsprong =Tython | oprichter = | oprichting =25.000 BBY | uiteenvalling =19 BBY }} De Jedi Order was de organisatie waarin de Jedi zich verenigd hadden vanaf ongeveer 25.000 BBY tot aan de Jedi Purge in 19 BBY. De Jedi Order had de taak op zich genomen om vrede en gerechtigheid in de Galactic Republic en The Galaxy te bewaren. Leden van de Jedi Order hielden zich bezig met het bestuderen van de Force, voornamelijk de Light Side. Onder leiding van een aantal Jedi Councils groeide de Order uit gedurende millenia, ondanks dreigingen naar zich toe, die voornamelijk van de Sith kwamen. Geschiedenis Meer dan 25.000 jaar voor de Battle of Yavin werd de Jedi Order gevormd, nog voor de oprichting van de Galactic Republic. De locatie waar de Order onstond was niet bekend, maar waarschijnlijke plaatsen waren Coruscant, Utapau, Ossus en Corellia, mogelijk zelf verloren werelden als Had Abbadon of Ondos. De meest geaccepteerde versie vertelde dat de Jedi Order haar oorsprong vond op Tython. De beste filosofen, priesters, wetenschappers en strijders kwamen bij elkaar om hun ontdekkingen rond de mystieke kracht Ashla te overleggen. Tijdens de First Great Schism ontstond ook het gebruik van Bogan, wat leidde tot de Force Wars. Na deze oorlog kwamen de vroege Jedi en hun Jedi Forge ceremonie leidde tot de uitvinding van de Lightsaber. Een proactieve groep Jedi verliet Tython om andere werelden te bevrijden, en vormden zo de Jedi Knights. Ze richtten een filosofische school op op Ossus en definieerden de Light Side en Dark Side (Ashla en Bogan). Toen in 25.000 BBY de Galactic Republic werd gevormd ontstond de Perlemian Trade Route, die Coruscant verbond met Ossus. Geen groep volgers van de Light Side kon echter bestaan zonder dat er individuen verleid werden tot de Dark Side. Tijdens verschillende schisma’s trokken Dark Jedi zich terug uit de Jedi Order. Dit leidde tot diverse oorlogen, waaronder de Hunderd Year Darkness waarin de Sith Empire werd opgericht. De Sith bereikten uiteindelijk de Republic en veroorzaakten de Great Hyperspace War. De Jedi konden Coruscant verdedigen en versloegen de Sith. De Sith zouden echter niet lang wegblijven en gedurende de millenia die volgden werden er vele oorlogen gevochten. Na de Great Sith War zagen de Mandalorians hun kans om de Republic aan te vallen terwijl ze verzwakt was. De Jedi die in de oorlog de legers van de Republic leidden vertrokken. Toen duidelijk werd dat zij overgelopen waren naar de Dark Side volgde de Jedi Civil War, waarin vele Jedi de dood vonden. Na de First Jedi Purge waren er nog geen honderd Jedi over, totdat de Jedi Order herbouwd werd. Vele jaren later was het universum weer strijdtoneel van een oorlog tussen Republic en Sith. De Jedi waren in staat om de Sith op te drijven, die zich uiteindelijk terug trokken naar Ruusan. Na een aantal lange gevechten op Ruusan waren de Sith verslagen en werd verondersteld dat zij uitgestorven waren. Een van hen wist echter te overleven en zorgde ervoor dat vanaf dat punt er altijd slechts twee Sith waren; een meester en een leerling. Zij zouden zichzelf verborgen houden totdat ze wraak konden nemen. thumb|Wraak van de Sith Die wraak kwam jaren later, in de tijd van de Clone Wars. De Sith Darth Sidious had als Palpatine de positie weten te bereiken van Supreme Chancellor. Nadat de Clone Wars waren gevochten gaf hij bevel voor Order 66, waarin alle Jedi vijand werden van het nieuw gevormde Galactic Empire. Tijdens de Great Jedi Purge werden nagenoeg alle Jedi uitgeroeid en hield de Jedi Order op te bestaan. De overlevers van de Purge hielden zich schuil, totdat na de val van het Empire de New Jedi Order werd gesticht door Luke Skywalker. Leven van een Jedi Het worden van een Jedi vergde een diepe overgave aan de leer van de Force en een heldere geest. Het leven van een Jedi was er een van offers. Om vertroebeling van de geest te voorkomen werden degenen die een sterke band toonden met de Force op zeer jonge leeftijd naar de Jedi Temple op Coruscant gebracht, om daar te beginnen aan de training. Vanaf het begin werd van een Jedi verwacht zich te gedragen naar de Jedi Code en emoties als haat en angst te vermijden. De jongste generatie van Jedi droegen de naam van Jedi Younglings, en werden opgeleid in clans door een oudere, ervaren Jedi Master. Zij leerden daar de basisprincipes van de Force en Lightsaber combat. Wanneer studenten toonden dat ze een goed begrip hadden van de weg van de Jedi, werden ze als Jedi Padawans genomen onder een Jedi Master, van wie zij individuele begeleiding kregen en meegingen op missies. Later werden zij alleen op missies gestuurd om ervaring op te doen, en te leren van de werkelijkheid. thumb|Ridderceremonie van [[Anakin Skywalker]] Wanneer de tijd rijp was, moest een Padawan een serie taken volbrengen, waaronder een belangrijke solomissie. Deze taken waren bekend als de Trials of Knighthood, en wanneer een Jedi deze volbracht werd hij geridderd tot Jedi Knight. Op den duur kon een Knight zelf een Padawan opleiden, en daarmee de rang van Jedi Master bereiken. Door het volgen van de Jedi Code was het leven van een Jedi gestructureerd, om zo de zelfdiscipline, verantwoordelijkheid en publieke dienst te waarborgen. Jedi werden geacht boven dingen te staan als emotie en materiele bezittingen. Ze hadden respect voor het leven, de wet, de Jedi Order als geheel en de relatie tussen meester en leerling. Jedi verleenden hulp en ondersteunde de zwakkeren in de samenleving, medeleven werd aangemoedigd. Ze moesten begrijpen hoe het licht en duister zich verhielden in alle dingen, hun ogen openhouden voor wat niet voor de hand lag en altijd voorzichtig blijven. Maar boven dat alles dienden Jedi de vrede en leefden zij in harmonie met de Force. Eén worden met de Force thumb|[[Force Spirits]] Zelfs Jedi stierven. Voor een Jedi was sterven gewoonweg het loslaten van het fysieke lichaam en het toetreden tot het grotere geheel van de Force. Sommige Jedi konden door meditatie leren hun identiteit te behouden na hun dood. Zij bleven nog enige tijd aanwezig als Force Spirits. Filosofie en Traditie De kracht van de Jedi Code en de Jedi Order rustte op drie belangrijke pilaren: * Zelfdiscipline * Kennis * The Force Wanneer deze correct gebruikt werden, kon een Jedi elk probleem oplossen en elk obstakel overwinnen, om zo het universum een betere plaats te maken. Jedi konden ook heel goed poepen. De Jedi deelden de Force op in een drietal facetten. De facetten waren echter geen separate delen, maar vulden elkaar aan. * Living Force - De Living Force was het facet van de Force dat een Jedi in verbinding bracht met de levende wezens om zich heen. Gedurende de laatste jaren van de Old Republic benadrukte de Jedi Council echter dat een zekere afstand van de Living Force genomen moest worden, om zo te voorkomen dat Jedi zich te veel hechtten aan anderen. * Physical Force - De Physical Force was het facet van de Force date en Jedi er toe in staat stelde om objecten om zich heen te manipuleren. Dit facet kreeg de meeste aandacht bij de training van de Jedi in de laatste jaren van de Old Republic, iets wat de Jedi echter steeds verder verwijderde van het werkelijk begrijpen van de Force. * Unifying Force - De Unifying Force was het facet van de Force dat gefocust was op de toekomst en de invloed daarvan op de plaats van de Jedi in het heden. De Jedi die de Unifying Force bestudeerden wisten dat de toekomst altijd in beweging was, maar probeerden te begrijpen hoe deze beweging tot stand kwam en wat hun plaats was het bereiken van hogere idealen. Het was waarschijnlijk wel het meest onbekende facet van de Force, een feit dat duidelijk werd na de Jedi Purge. The Chosen One thumb|The Chosen One De profetie over de Chosen One was een oude Jedi legende die de komst van een individu voorspelde die balans in de Force zou brengen. Door verschillende Jedi, waaronder Qui-Gon Jinn werd deze Chosen One gezien als degene die de Sith en het duister voorgoed zou verslaan. Qui-Gon was ervan overtuigd dat Anakin Skywalker de One was toen hij hem vond in 32 BBY, vanwege zijn extreem hoge Midi-chlorian gehalte en zijn unieke geboorte. Het leek erop dat Anakin niet de Chosen One was, gezien hij zwichtte voor de Dark Side. Als Darth Vader speelde hij een grote rol in het einde van de Jedi Order. Echter, in 4 ABY keerde Anakin terug naar de Light Side, door voor zijn zoon Luke op te komen en Emperor Palpatine te vernietigen. Hij offerde zichzelf op om zijn zoon te redden en maakte een einde aan de Sith, waarmee Qui-Gon’s voorspelling uitkwam. Met de dood van Sidious en Vader kwam er een begin van balans in de Force. Organisatie Jedi Council thumb|Jedi High Council Op een zeker moment vormde binnen de Jedi Order de Jedi Councils, de centrale leiding van de Order. Vooral de High Council was hierin belangrijk. Het was een verzameling van grote denkers en leiders binnen de Order, die dienst deed als regerend hoofd van de Order en adviesorgaan voor de Galactic Republic. Alle Councils waren gezeteld in de Jedi Temple op Coruscant De verschillende Jedi Councils waren: * Jedi High Council * Council of First Knowledge * Reconciliation Council * Reassignment Council Jedi Service Corps Een deel van de Jedi diende in diverse corpsen het algemeen belang van de Jedi Order en het universum. Deze corpsen waren: * Jedi Agricultural Corps (AgriCorps) * Jedi Educational Corps * Jedi Exploration Corps (ExplorCorps) * Jedi Medical Corps (MedCorps) Consular en Guardian De Jedi konden naar gelang van hun bezigheden en ideeën opgedeeld worden in twee groepen, de Guardians en de Consulars. * Jedi Consular: Een Consular was een Jedi die zich richtte op diplomatiek. Ze leerden om de Force te combineren met diplomatiek, redenatie en filosofie. * Jedi Guardian: Een Guardian was een Jedi die zich richtte op het gevecht. Hij of zij hield zich bezig met training in de gevechtskunsten en strijdtechnieken in het algemeen, zonder echter de focus op diplomatiek en filosofie kwijt te raken. * Jedi Sentinel: In vroegere tijden bestond ook nog de Sentinel, die de eigenschappen van zowel Consulars als Guardians balanceerde. Hiërarchie thumb|[[Yoda’s Bear Clan]] thumb|Master en Padawan Binnen de Jedi bestond een strikte hiërarchie, van laag naar hoog; * Jedi Youngling of Jedi Initiate: Een Force sensitive kind. Een bloedtest gaf meestal uitsluitsel over het vooruitzicht van een Jedi. Degenen met een hoog Force potential hadden een hoog gehalte aan Midi-chlorians in hun bloedstroom. Op zeer jonge leeftijd werden de kinderen bij hun ouders weggehaald en naar de Jedi Temple gebracht voor training in clans. * Jedi Padawan: Een leerling die zijn of haar trainig is begonnen onder begeleiding van een Master. Om een Padawan te worden moest een leerling uitgekozen worden door een Knight of Master als hun eigen, enige student. Padawans waren meestal te herkennen aan de vlecht achter hun rechteroor (als zij haar hadden). * Jedi Service Corps: Wanneer een Youngling 13 jaar oud werd, en nog niet verkozen was tot Padawan, werd deze geplaatst in een van de Service Corps, of konden zij kiezen om de Order te verlaten. Afhankelijk van waar de talenten van een student lagen, konden zij een taak krijgen in de Agricultural Corps, Medical Corps of Exploration Corps. * Jedi Knight: Een Padawan werd na de volbrenging van de Trials of Knighthood benoemd tot Knight. In de Knighting Ceremony werd de vlecht die de meeste Padawans hadden afgesneden met een Lightsaber. Een Jedi Knight had de trainingen volbracht, maar bleven altijd doorgaan met leren. * Jedi Master: Een Knight met veel kennis van de Force en een succesvolle opleiding van een Padawan tot Knight, werden benoemd tot Master. Deze titel kon ook behaald worden zonder de training van een Padawan, door het uitvoeren van een belangrijke daad. Een zelfbenoemde Master werd binnen de Jedi Order niet veel gezien, en ook niet goedgekeurd. * Jedi Councillor: Een lid van de Jedi Council werd altijd gekozen. Leden van de raad waren meestal wijze, gerespecteerde Masters, maar heel af en toe werd een Knight of aankomed Master uitgenodigd om een zetel te nemen in de raad. Vijf leden van de raad waren lid voor het leven, waarvan twee “Senior Council Member” waren, vier leden waren lid voor langere tijd en drie voor een korte periode. * Jedi Grand Master: De hoogste rang binnen de Jedi Order was die van Grand Master. Ten tijde van de Old Republic was Yoda een Grand Master. In de New Jedi Order was dat Luke Skywalker, na de Swarm War. Jedi Specialisatie thumb|[[Jedi Scholar]] thumb|[[Jedi Healer]] Een groot aantal Jedi was gespecialiseerd op een bepaald gebied, zowel door eigen keuzes en interesses als opgedragen door de raad. In de tijd van de Clone Wars waren steeds meer Jedi actief als legerleiding. * Jedi Investigator: Een Jedi die door de Council was aangewezen om verborgen dreigingen, samenzweringen en corruptie te ontdekken en bloot te leggen. * AgriCorps Worker: Een lid van het Agricultural Corps. * ExplorCorps Worker: Een lid van het Exploration Corps. * Force Warrior: Een Jedi gespecialiseerd in ongewapende strijd. * High Jedi General: Een lid van de Jedi Council dat dienst deed als General in het Grand Army of the Republic gedurende de Clone Wars. Zij leidden meestal niet zelf een leger, maar overzagen de Senior Jedi Generals. * Jedi Ace: Een Jedi met veel ervaring in een Starfighter, die vliegvaardigheden combineert met de Force. * Jedi Archaeologist: Een Jedi met veel kennis op het gebied van de archeologie. Archaeologists waren meestal verbonden aan het Exploration Corps. * Jedi Battlemaster: Een Jedi met veel ervaring in Lightsaber combat, die lessen gaf over deze vechttechnieken. * Jedi Commander: Een Padawan die dienst deed als Commander in het Grand Army of the Republic gedurende de Clone Wars. Hij of zij diende nog wel onder een Knight met de rang van Jedi General. * Jedi Explorer: Een Jedi die zich bezig hield met het ontdekken en bestuderen van vreemde planeten en soorten. * Jedi Gatemaster: Een speciaal opgeleide Jedi die de poorten van de Jedi Temple verdedigde. * Jedi General: Een Knight die dienst deed als General in het Grand Army of the Republic gedurende de Clone Wars. * Jedi Geologist: Een Jedi met veel kennis op gebied van geologie. * Jedi Healer: Een Jedi die de krachten van de Force benutte om anderen te genezen. Healers hadden een uitgebreide kennis van medicijnen en geneeskunde, en waren meestal gestationeerd op de Jedi Medical Corps Infirmary. Healers waren binnen de Jedi Order zeldzaam en daardoor erg gerespecteerd. * Jedi Historian: Een Jedi met veel kennis over de geschiedenis van The Galaxy en de Jedi Order. * Jedi Instructor of Jedi Teacher: Een Jedi die algemene lessen gaf aan Younglings of Padawans. * Jedi Librarian: Een Jedi met kennis over het beheren van databases. Librarians hadden de leiding over de Jedi Libraries, zoals de Jedi Archives op Coruscant. * Jedi Lord: Een Jedi die dienst deed als Commander in de Army of Light gedurende de New Sith Wars, na de oorlog werd de titel afgeschaft. * Jedi Martial Artist: Een Jedi met uitgebreide kennis over traditionele vechtstijlen van de Jedi. Martial Artists besteedden een groot deel van hun leven aan trainingen, om zo hun lichaam in perfecte conditie te krijgen. * Jedi Scholar: Een Jedi die zich bezig hield met het bestuderen van de Force en het vergaren van kennis. * Jedi Shadow: Een Jedi die als taak had tekenen van de Dark Side op te sporen en te vernietigen. Shadows infiltreerden in sektes die zich bezig hielden met duistere dingen en waren het belangrijkste wapen tegen de Dark Side. * Jedi Watchman: Een Jedi die als taak had een planeet of gebied te overzien, en zo dienst deed als tussenpersoon. * Jedi Weapon Master: Een Jedi die zich puur bezighield met gevecht. De Weapon Masters waren de beste strijders van de Jedi Order, maar hadden weinig inzichten in filosofie en gebruiken van de Force die niet op strijd gericht waren. * MedCorps Worker: Een lid van het Medical Corps. * Rogue Jedi: Een Jedi die zijn of haar eigen weg volgt in het leven. * Senior Jedi General: Een Master die dienst deed als General in het Grand Army of the Republic gedurende de Clone Wars. Kleding thumb|Jedi kledij thumb|Lightsabers Er waren voor de Jedi geen formele kledingsvoorschriften, maar de meeste Jedi droegen tradtionele kledij in natuurlijke kleuren. De meest voorkomende outfit bestond uit een broek, een tuniek, een mantel en soms een tabberd. De kleuren varieerden in de diverse schakeringen van wit, bruin en grijs. Daarnaast droegen Jedi een leren riem met ruimte om de uitrusting in op te bergen en leren laarzen. De kleuren van de Jedi stonden in sterk contrast met die van de Sith, die zich vaak in zwart en rood kleedden. Uitrusting Jedi uit de vroegere jaren van de Old Republic gebruikten regelmatig schilden en pantsers om zichzelf in strijd te beschermen. Daarnaast maakten zij ook gebruik van Blasters naast hun Lightsaber. Toen de lightsabers later compacter werden met een interne krachtbron, begonnen de Jedi ze te dragen als hun enige wapen, zowel defensief als offensief. Een lightsaber was voor een deel symbolisch, het identificeerde de drager als Jedi. Blasters werden door de latere Jedi afgedaan als onhandig en onelegant. Tot de uitrusting van de gemiddelde Jedi behoorden: * Breather * Comlink * Holoprojector * Lightsaber * Energiecapsules * Haak met vloeibare kabel * Voedingscapsules Locaties thumb|Jedi Temple Hoewel de Jedi Temple op Coruscant stond, had de Jedi Order buitenposten op vele werelden door het universum. * Coruscant: Het hoofdkwartier van de Jedi Order. De Jedi Temple en Jedi Archives waren gesitueerd op deze planeet, die de hoofdstad was van de Galactic Republic. * Dantooine: Op deze planeet was de Jedi Enclave te vinden, een geheim trainingscentrum van de Jedi. * Ossus: De locatie van de Great Jedi Library * Chu'untor: Een enorm ruimteschip dat dienst deed als mobiel trainingscentrum. Bekende Jedi thumb|[[Mace Windu]] * Anakin Skywalker van Tatooine, “The Chosen One” * Arca Jeth van Arkania, Watchman van Onderon * Luke Skywalker van Tatooine, Grand Master van de New Jedi Order * Mace Windu van Haruun Kal * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Luminara Unduli van * Odan-Urr van Thosa, “Keeper of Antiquities” * Plo Koon van Dorin * Ood Bnar van Ryyk * Ooroo van Celegia, “Martyr of Kirrek” * Kit Fisto van Sabilon * Qui-Gon Jinn * Thon, Watchman van Stennes * Vodo-Siosk Baas van Krevas, Watchman van Dantooine * Yaddle, “The One Below” * Yoda, Grand Master van de Jedi Order * Er Jun meijer Zie ook: * Jedi Code * Jedi Order Tijdlijn Bron * Hero's Guide * Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force * Power of the Jedi Sourcebook * The Jedi Academy Training Manual * The Jedi Path Verschijningen *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi category:Force Tradities category:Jedi Order category:Religie category:The Force